Sartorius vs syrus: mission to bring back Alexis and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Syrus wants to do something to stop Sartorius! So he challenge Sartorius to a duel to try to bring Alexis back to her normal self. Will his plan work or wil he be forced to join The Society of Light ? I do not own yugioh gx. Madeup cards will be used. Syrus is 16 and Alexis is 16. This duek takes place instead of Alexis vs Jaden . Sorry for errors. contains a one sided pair.


Jaden was about to duel Society of Light Alexis. Jaden's friends was going to watch the duel that was about to start. Syrus then saw Sartorius and Aster was going to watch their duel. Syrus said " we need to do something. we can't stand here. we need to try stop Sartorius!". Chazz said " I know, He is too strong for me. Only Jaden can beat him.". Atticus said " I understand you. But we have to trust Jaden!" . syrus said " I am going to take action!". Hassleberry said " You don't have a battle plan, soldier!". Syrus said " I do have a battle plan. I am going to attempt my plan. There are risks in my plan I am taking it. Imagine the stress Jaden going through. I am going to take action! ". Chazz said " Don't tell me you going to challenge...". Then syrus was gone. They saw Sartorius standing near Alexis getting ready to start her duel with Jaden. Aster was watching on the bleachers. A angry voice said " I challenge Sartorius , the cult leader to a duel right here right now!". Aster said " I will duel him ." Sartorius said "No, I will make him a new member of the Society of Light! I accept your duel. Alexis, wait to duel Jaden so I can gain a person to use against him!". Society of Light Alexis said " ok, He's a easy target". Jaden said " wait who challenged him?". Sartorius said " syrus" . Jaden said " don't do it, syrus!". Syrus started his dueldisk and said " sorry Jaden, I have to" . Sartorius started his dueldisk . Then they both said " Duel!".

Syrus said " I summon Drillroid in attack mode. I end my turn." Sartorius said " noob! I draw! I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot in attack mode. The card is spinning! pick when you want it to stop!". Syrus said " stop it now!" Sartorius said " It's right side up. So If this card destorys your monster, I can special summon it to my side on the field . Arcana Force VII - The Chariot destorys your monster!". " oh no that means you get it now!" syrus said while his lifepoints went down to 3900. Sartorius said " with my monster effect, I special summon your Drillroid in attack mode. Drillroid attacks you directly. I play my quick play spell, Arcana back up! I target my Arcana Force VII - The Chariot and now the attacking monster gain attack points equal to the targeted monster's attack points until the end phase of this turn. 1600 +1700=3300! So you take 3300 points of damage due to this attack!". Syrus yelled in pain while his lifepoints went down to 600. "syrus!" Jaden screamed. Society of Light Alexis felt a pain inside her heart but she did not know why she was feeling it. Sartorius said " I end my turn. Now Drillroid's attack go back to normal.". Atticus screamed out " Jaden, He trying to bring back Alexis to her normal self. I did think it's working a little bit!". Society of Light Alexis said while lying "lies!". Syrus was thinking in his head " Alexis, I love you! I understand you don't have the same feelings ! I am going to try bring the old Alexis back .". Syrus said " My turn! I draw! I play Polymerization! I fuse Rescueroid and Ambulanceroid to fusion summon Ambulance Rescueroid in attack mode. I attack Drillroid with my monster! Sartorius said " not bad!" while his lifepoints went down to 3300. Syrus said " I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over!". Sartorius said " My turn! I trubite Arcana Force VII - The Chariot to normal summon Arcana Force infinty- Society of Light ( level 5/fairy/light/ atk ∞ /def ∞ )! Syrus said " I play a trap called Trap Hole! since you normal summoned a monster with 1000 or more attack points! It's destoryed!". Sartorius said " shit!" while his monster being destoryed. Sartorius said " I set 1 card! My turn is over.". Sartorius was thinking in his head " when he attacks, I will play my set card on the field, defeating him!". Syrus said " My turn, I draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set card! ". Sartorius Screamed " NO! " He thought "syrus 's deck has weak monsters in his deck overall so I can survive and beat him next turn. I need to improve my dueling since this blue haired nerd is giving me a challenge!". Syrus said " I summon Patroid in attack mode!". Aster Screamed " It can't be. Sartorius is unbeatble!". Sartorius said " Time to force you to forefit the duel" and pointed a gun at Alexis . " Alexis!" Everyone screamed excluding Sartorius and Aster. Sartorius said " If you defeat me, the girl dies! If you forefit the duel, I wil spare her and You will join the Society of Light ! I know you have feelings for her. So I planned this out just in case you somehow would defeat me. what will you do?". Syrus said " I love you, Alexis! I can't forgive myslef you got hurt. I...". Alexis Screamed " I Quit this cult!" attacking Sartorius and destorying his gun. Chazz said " the blue nerd got the old Alexis back!". Alexis destoryed the deck and cards Sartorius gave her. She destoryed the whit uniform to showing her obelisk uniform. Alexis said " I am safe now. Go kick his butt!". Syrus said " My 2 monsters attack you directly,This duel is over!". Sartorius screamed " NO!" while his lifepoints hit zero. Sartorius was injuried in the duel and Aster said " You will pay for this! You hear me!". They walked out. Bastion overheard them to see why Sartorius was injuried.

Jaden and friends hugged Alexis since she was back to normal . Syrus said " Thank you, Alexis". Alexis said " why are you thanking me?" syrus said " If you did not escape of Sartorius 's powers then I would have forfieted the duel meaning I would have been forced to join Society of Light. ". Alexis said " that last line you said made me able to break Sartorius's powers! ". Jaden and the others said " we are proud of you. You beaten Sartorius!". Syrus said " I know! But he will be back.". Bastion screamed " No way! Syrus beat Sartorius!" crying like a baby and left. Jaden and friends left to find out what is Sartorius and Society of Light's next plans was.


End file.
